


Stumbling

by mandatorily



Series: Clumsy Verse [5]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Clumsy Verse, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are finally moving in the right direction . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stumbling

Jensen kicks Jared’s foot, sticks out his hand, “Come on, Princess. Up you go.”

Groaning, Jared sits up; staring at Jensen’s hand like it’s a bomb about to go off in his face. He wants to look at Jensen, gauge his feelings, but chickens out, opting to watch as his larger hand engulfs Jensen’s, making his palm tingle, his heart race.

Jensen jerks him to his feet -- fast -- and Jared stumbles, knocking them both into the side of his trailer. Their bodies press together, chest to chest and suddenly Jared can’t breathe.

Jensen bites his lip, whispers, “Kiss me, Jared.”


End file.
